lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The mod
Take note that just because you are reading from home does not mean that this may or may not happen to you and you could stumble onto to it one day. I'm here to convince you not to. There I was at Target wondering what game to buy, when I stumble upon Star Wars Battlefront. "How much?" I asked the clerk. "50$" he says. "What's it about?" I ask. (I knew what it was about, I wanted to see if he knew as well) "Oh, it's simple. Shoot and kill," he says. "I've beaten it 7 times. It never gets old." I got tired of this conversation and drove home. 7 times? I said to myself. This man must not have a life. I got pulled over, because I'm 15 and I only had my permit and forgot to ask my dad to go with me. There went another 50$, oh well I got a game. But I forgot I still had work. I went to work to see I forgot my jacket at Target. I usually always wear my coat, so my friend came up to me and asked "Where's your coat Matt?" I explained I had lost it at Target. "Target?" he wondered. "What were you doing there?" "Oh I just wanted to get a video game so I stumbled upon Battlefr-" He stopped me mid sentence. "You got f***ing Battlefront! I love that game!" he exclaims. "You can get mods for it!" he said. "Mods?" I said. "Yeah, there's this one where you can be a Jedi!" he exclaims. He handed me a paper with a website on it."Go here," he says. "It's the best mod ever." Later, when I drove home, I thought "My friend acted weird back there...Its like he just stalked me in the bathroom" I stopped home and went into my room where my laptop was...And installed the game. It worked fine, a little laggy, but it worked fine. I finally got bored and went to the website my friend gave me. It was a porn website with a...Oh wait, that was just a ad. A download button appeared: the file was 8 gb! I said in my head. It was shady looking, it looked cartoonish, like a 5 year old made it. I heard a noise from my headphones. It was a slow choir singing silent night, while this was not creepy by itself, there was a creepy background of bob marley praying. This having nothing to do with Star Wars, I clicked download, and it finished right away. "Strange" I said. It shut down my computer, I had to reformat it. I angrily threw the game at the wall and reformatted the computer. 2 MONTHS LATER I woke up on the couch and saw something behind the couch. It was Battlefront. I moaned and took it to my computer. I turned it around to find a piece of paper with a link on it. I started the game up. When I installed it, it just showed a sprite of a dead stormtrooper. But I noticed something: bits of his clothing and armor were disappearing. I closed it down and went to YouTube, to read some funny comments. I loved the comments that said: "If slenderman was real then he bash my head onto the keyboarrdghashjdash." It got a lol out of me every time. I felt something breathing on my neck, but I did not see anything. I felt something grab my neck and pulled me down to the floor. It was my friend, he was choking me! "YOU DIDN'T GO TO THE LINK MATT WHY WHY WHY!?" I punched him In the face as I grabbed my gun ready to shoot him. I woke up, I was in some sort of prison cell. ... turn arounf turn around! Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Shok ending Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki